Business Terminology Assignment: First Day of Kindergarten
by x-Sheeqsee112-x
Summary: I had NO idea where to put this story, so I put it here. I had to define a bunch of business terms for an assignment, so instead of doing it the boring way I did it the fun way. This story is what resulted from that. Enjoy!


Business Assignment – Story about Terminology

**Hey, guys! This was a story I wrote for a business assignment. We had to define terms in any way we like: a poem, a video, a PowerPoint, a story, a poster, or simply defining them. I chose to do a story, and this was the result.**

**By the way, for those that are still waiting for "The Power Within" to update, it's getting there. I've rarely had time to work on it because of exams, but my last exam is tomorrow so I'll have time after that. Believe me, I really want to work on it, but I'm tied down. When summer arrives, I'll surely finish it! (Well, I have summer school, but I'll try my best ;D). **

**No more ranting...enjoy the story!**

* * *

The First Day of Kindergarten

"_RING! RING!_"

The school bell rung, signalling the beginning of the school day. It was a big day for the kindergarteners as it was their first day of school. Ms. URL regarded the sight in front of her: nervous yet excited kids running around, hugging their mothers and fathers, slinging their packs upon their backs and heading inside to begin their first day…it was truly a heart-warming sight. She sighed contently and walked into the classroom.

"Alright kids, put your bags in your cubbies and sit on the carpet please," she instructed. After the kids were assembled, Ms. URL sat in her chair.

"Good morning, young ones! My name is Ms. URL and I'm going to be your teacher for the year." A pause. She scanned the faces. "You all seem so excited for your first day in kindergarten, and believe me you will not be disappointed. I have many fun activities planned for you all." At this, a cheer arose from the class. Ms. URL held a finger to her mouth, instructing them to be quiet. "But before we begin, we must get to know each other. Gather in a circle, please."

The children quickly formed a circle, hurriedly rushing to get a spot next to their friends. Two kids broke out into an argument and the teacher rushed up to them.

"Children! Must we fight? Please find a spot in the circle," she said. They stuck their tongues out at each other and sat down. Ms. URL smoothed out her skirt and took a seat in the circle.

"Okay. We're going to play a little game. Who wants to play?" All of the kids raised their hands. She smiled. "Great! Here's how it works: we're going to go around the circle and introduce ourselves. Say a couple of things about yourself that you want everyone else to know. And don't be shy! I'll go first," she said. "My name is Ms. URL, but my full name is Universal Resource Locator. I am the address of a World Wide Web page. I am a person who always likes to be on top of things, which is why you can find me at the top of every website. I am also very organized; I always constitute a reference to a resource." She looked at the child beside her. "Now it's your turn."

The child fiddled with her shirt for a minute before glancing at the students. "Hello. My name is Search Engine, and some people call me Bing, Yahoo, or Google. I love to hunt for information and like to help people find information, too. My mommy says I'm smart." She puffed out her chest in pride. "I have a photogenic memory and can also remember what you've asked me to find. I can retrieve data, files, and documents from the internet very quickly. When I grow up, I want to be a librarian," she said. Ms. URL smiled.

"Good job! Now, it's your turn," she said, gesturing to a little boy beside Search Engine. He gave a big grin and waved at the class.

"Hiya! My name is Internet, and this here beside me is my twin brother, Intranet. I'm a very outgoing person. I am a global system of Interconnected Computer Networks, or Internet, that provides information to people and computers all around the world; a network of networks, if you will. I am all of the computers in the world interconnected together through one means of connection," he finished. Ms. URL gestured to his twin.

"Alright, sweetie, it's your turn," she said. He hid behind his brother. Internet laughed.

"He's just shy. I'll talk about him!" he exclaimed. "His name is Intranet, nicked named "Intra" which means internal or within, and he is a very shy and private person," explained Internet. "Intranet is a local or restricted communications network, especially a private network created using World Wide Web software. Organizations, companies, and universities love him. Another name we call him is "School Network" or "Business Network". If you get to know him, he's great!" Ms. URL laughed.

"I'm sure he is," she said. The teacher was about to move on to the next person when she heard the two kids who were arguing earlier fighting _again_. She frowned and pointed to the one on the right.

"Excuse me, there is no fighting on the first day!" she said firmly. "And who might you be?"

The little girl looked up at the teacher, a pout on her face. "My name is Software, but some people call me Microsoft. I am the programs or instructions that tell the computer what to do. And he's annoying me!" She pointed and glared at the boy beside her, who stuck out his tongue again. He looked at the teacher this time.

"My name is Hardware, but some people call me Keyboard or Monitor. I am the physical components of a computer. I am the complete opposite of Software, which is probably why we don't get along." At the last sentence, he poked her in the side. She yelped and glared at him.

"Will you two be okay?" the teacher asked. They both nodded.

"We're always like this," replied Software. This calmed Ms. URL a bit and she relaxed and gestured to the girl sitting beside Hardware. She was trying to fix her hair; a strange behaviour in one so young.

"Well, hey!" she greeted casually. "I'm Email, and—_oh my gosh_, my hair is so messed up!" The little girl moved her bangs out of her face and continued. "I am also known as Electronic Mail, and I am a _total _gossiper. I am a system of world-wide electronic communication, where a computer user can compose a message and send it to another computer user. I send messages over a network or Internet connection and help _so _many people communicate online, which is why I get the inside scoop of _everything_!" A pause to flick her hair over her shoulder. "I do everything electronically; sending things through physical mail is _so _yesterday."

Ms. URL waited for more information, and when no more came she asked a question. "Do you go by any other names?"

Email thought for a moment. "Yeah! I sometimes go by Yahoo Mail, Rogers Mail, Gmail, and Hotmail—you know, 'cause I'm _so_ hot."

The teacher laughed nervously, not sure how to respond to such a statement. She instead faced the last 3 people. 2 were boys and one was a girl.

"Okay, you three. Don't wait for me to tell you to introduce yourself; you can just go in order."

One of the boys spoke up first, smiling widely. "Good morning! My name is Information, and I'm best friends with Communication and Technology here. I am, in a technical sense, data that has been processed into useful form; words. I am symbols, words, or numbers interpreted as a message by a user."

Next was a tall girl with short hair. "Hello! My name is Technology, and as Information said us three are best friends. I am a device or devices created using scientific and mathematical knowledge. I consider myself to be very innovative, because I love to improve ways to do things and make life easier for others. Some things that I have created are phones, computers, and even the washing machine! Lots of people say I'm smart, but I was just born like this." She smiled and nudged her friend, a boy beside her. He nervously rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Um…hi! My name is Communication, and I'm best friends with these guys. I help impart and exchange information or news, whether that process happens through technology, like a phone or computer; through literature, like newspapers or books; or in person."

Ms. URL nodded, but there was one thing that confused her. "You three say that you're really good friends…can you explain why?" she asked. Information piped up.

"We all need and depend on each other," he lectured. "You see, Information—that's me—needs to be communicated throughout the world, so Communication helps me. But in order for Communication to do the job, he needs a means of connection. That's where Technology comes along. Technology helps Communication who helps me, Information, get across the world."

The teacher was certainly impressed at the level of knowledge that these kindergarteners possessed. She was expecting a much more…childish group of kids. Ones that infantilized reality and thought everything was a game. These kids were very mature for their age; she was looking forward to working with them. Speaking of which…

"Well kids, did you enjoy your very first kindergarten exercise? " Ms. URL asked the class. A cheer arose. She smiled and clapped her hands together. "I enjoyed getting to know you all a little better, and I'm sure that now you've all made some new friends, that kindergarten will become an enjoyable experience for you. Right now, though, it's recess time. Let's head out, children!"

The rowdy yet mature kids bolted for the door, all excited to play. Before she stepped out, Ms. URL gazed back at the classroom and smiled to herself.

'_This is going to be a great year,_' she thought, and quietly shut the door.

**Fin****_._**

* * *

** Well, that's it. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
